


You Choose to Stay at Will's Party

by Jewels2876



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels2876/pseuds/Jewels2876
Summary: Start with Choose Your Own Adventure to begin your story!





	You Choose to Stay at Will's Party

**Author's Note:**

> Start with Choose Your Own Adventure to begin your story!

You drained your champagne glass as Seb watched you with hooded eyes. “Let’s stay; we never go out drinking and you know Will will let us crash here.” You giggled at the ‘will will,’ knowing the alcohol was getting to you a little. Seb giggled with you; you threw your hands up and Seb wrapped his arm around your waist pulling you in as the DJ counted down.”  
“Four! Three! Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!”  
Seb grabbed your face and kissed you hard and deep; you moaned loudly and let his tongue invade your mouth. You heard a couple of people laughing around you. “Get a room!” someone yelled. Seb pulled away and turned towards the voice. It appeared the voice had been teasing Will, who had pulled Alissa in for her own heated kiss. You rested your head on Seb’s chest while you both chuckled at the scene.  
The DJ stepped down from his turntables and put on a generic playlist of mixed songs, new and old. You and Seb danced for a little while, alternating between mingling with the dwindling crowd and finding a corner to make out. Around 3am, the party was wrapping up; you were tipsy from the champagne and Seb was trying to keep you steady. Alissa approached both of you. “The spare room’s yours if you want it.”  
Seb thanked her for both of you as you giggled. “I forget what a lightweight this one is,” he joked. You tried to frown at him but you just erupted into more giggles. “Yes, yes I am.” Seb guided you to the spare room, setting you down on the bed slowly. You felt a little dizzy so you kept a foot planted on the ground as you laid back. Seb stepped into the bathroom to get you a glass of water. You were half passed out when he came back in. He stared at you, hair splayed out on the duvet, dress riding up on your thighs. If she wasn’t drunk we’d be doing something very different, he thought to himself with a dark chuckle. He nudged you just a bit. You sat up and groaned, slowly taking the glass of water and sipping. Seb heard a knock on the door; Will handed him some aspirin with a grin. “Sorry for your luck dude.” Seb rolled his eyes at his friend and shut the door.  
Your eyes glazed over as you took the aspirin. “Seb I’m so sorry,” you whispered. He kissed your forehead. “It’s ok babe; I like taking care of you.” You rolled your neck and groaned at the headache you could already feel coming on.  
You leaned down to take off your shoes, but they weren’t there. “Did I give someone my shoes?”  
Seb chuckled and slipped the straps of the dress off your shoulders, kissing the area as he moved them. “No, you kicked them off around 1am; I’m sure they’re by the front door knowing Alissa.”  
You let Seb lift your dress from the hem up over your head. He hissed in a breath. “Doll, this is what you were hiding under there all of this time.”  
You yawned and shivered before getting under the covers. Your bladder had other ideas and you got back up, swaying for just a second before you made a beeline for the bathroom. A few minutes later you came out and crawled back under the covers; you felt Seb’s warm hard body pressing against yours and you sighed in contentment. “Seb?”  
“Yeah babe?”  
“I didn’t plan on getting drunk. I actually wanted to talk to you about something important.” You turned to face him. He smiled and dropped a kiss on your nose. He pulled you to him, chest to chest, snuggling his head into your neck. “Can it wait?”  
You smiled and nodded off, muttering something. Seb’s eyes widened then crinkled watching your face smooth out. He placed a soft kiss to your lips as he fell asleep; he was so making fun of you in the morning.  
**  
Your arm was slung over your eyes; the bright light wasn’t helping your raging headache. You groaned and twisted underneath the covers reaching out with your other hand. You felt an empty space and frowned. You slowly opened your eyes; you heard a door open. “Hey sleepy head,” Seb’s voice sounded far away. You groaned and held your head as you slowly sat up. “Is there any more aspirin?”  
Seb grinned and handed you the aspirin and water. You did a double take at your boyfriend, naked but for a towel draped around his waist. This time you groaned as you felt yourself warming under his smirk; he looked sexy as fuck like this and he knew it. Using the towel to finish drying off, Seb kept the bathroom door open so you could watch him. You tossed back the aspirin, drank the glass down, all while taking in his perfectly naked ass. “Seb,” you whined, “I’m cold. Come warm me up?”  
He turned and grinned, vaulting into the bed. You felt the bounce and giggled as he swept you up into a warm needy kiss. “I’m so glad we’re doing this,” he mumbled between kisses. You scrunched your face in confusion, laughing at the comment. “Hon, we’re just kissing. Not that I’m complaining…”  
Seb seemed to ignore your comment. “I’m going to go home and get packed. Are you sure you’ll be ok by yourself?” Now you were definitely confused, realizing belatedly this was not your room. “Seb, what are you talking about?”  
“We talked last night, don’t you remember?”  
“We did?” you whispered. You racked your brain to remember the conversation but the last clear memory was that midnight kiss. You cringed. “Oh shit! Seba, I don’t remember a thing! Forgive me?”  
His heart-melting grin was his only response. He got up from the bed and threw on his underwear and pants. Damn it, you thought to yourself, even clothed he has the best ass. You shook your head gently. “Babe, really though. What did I say?”  
He kissed your forehead and finished getting dressed. Again, he ignored the question. “Honey, Alissa has brunch waiting for us if you want to grab a quick shower?” You shrugged and took his suggestion. Seb groaned to himself watching your naked body moving from the bed to the bathroom. He waited until you turned on the shower before running out to the kitchen.  
“Guys, she’s up. Remember, just play along!”  
Will and Alissa exchanged amused looks as Seb went back to the spare room. “Pay up,” Alissa extended her open palm to her husband. Will shook his head.  
**  
You moaned as the French toast hit your taste buds. “Alissa, my mom will kill me, but your French toast is so much better than hers!”  
Alissa beamed at the compliment. “Thanks y/n! So when’s the big day?”  
You choked on the bite in your mouth. “Um… what? Whose big day?”  
“Yours and Seb’s! I can’t wait to see it!”  
“Please be kind, rewind. What are you talking about?” You chuckled trying to ease the growing tension in your belly. Will peered at you over his coffee. “Seb told us all about it.”  
You turned on Seb. “Seriously? Babe, what did you tell them?”  
Seb slid his arm over your shoulders. “Just what we talked about last night. They’re excited for us!” He kissed you on the cheek. “Besides it’s the logical next step, right?”  
“Ok, obviously I said something in my sleep, am I right?” You glared at Seb with a twisted grimace. Seb laughed hard. “Oh yes you did!”  
You threw your hands up in mock defeat. “How bad was it? And why did you rope them,” pointing at Will and Alissa, “into it?”  
He kissed you again. “Because I said yes. If you still want me to move in, that is?” Your eyes shined. “I asked you THAT?! Oh Seb!” You buried your face into his neck while everyone around you chuckled.


End file.
